How?
by comingupambr0ses
Summary: (Songfic: "How" by The Neighbourhood) Dean and Seth have a falling out in their relationship, and the night before Wrestlemania, Dean looks back on what led them to where they are now.


_**How could you question God's existence  
**__**When you question God himself?  
**__**Why would you ask for God's assistance  
**__**If you wouldn't take the help?**_

Dean let his cigarette burn; he didn't plan on smoking it (or any cigarette) for a while longer. There were too many things to think about, and too many memories to make peace with before Wrestlemania the next day. He and Seth were wrestling against each other, just like back in Miami. He couldn't let this past year get to him, not when this match means everything, from their friendship early on to their relationship off-camera to where they were now: alone and angry, their only drives being that WWE Championship. Dean knew he had to get it soon. It would be the only way he could get over everything with Seth. The only things he had to ask about were the questions of why now, what could have caused it, and how could he take it all back.

When the cigarette burned down to the filter, Dean saw the fallen ashes on his balcony floor and put the cigarette in his ashtray, angry at God, Jesus, and every religious figure whose name could be used in vain.

_**If you're gone, then I need you  
**__**If you're gone, then how is any of this real?**_

_When they first met, Seth was the fox to Dean's hound. His eager expression made him seem all but afraid of what lied ahead in FCW. Dean welcomed him with open arms and a plastered grin. He knew what Seth was capable of when he saw his work as Tyler in Ring of Honor, and before he knew he was coming to FCW, he knew he wanted to work with Seth. Plus, it didn't help that he was good looking... it just made wrestling with him a little more fun._

_Seth smiled back at him when Dean expressed his admiration, and said, "Thanks, man. You're not so bad yourself. Plus you're a badass on the mic."_

_Dean looked away. "You know what Black? We're gonna be a great team. A really, really great team."_

As Dean let himself back inside his hotel room and on his bed, he had never felt more lonely. And now, more than ever, he needed his best friend more than he needed a warm body in his bed or a drink in his system.

_**When I'm on, I believe you**_  
_**When I'm not, my knees don't even seem to feel**_

_Of course Seth was drunk. After nights like this, he needed to celebrate with a shot or eight. He had just won half of the tag team titles with Roman, but he had stayed at home with his wife and daughter. It had been a few months since Dean had seen the two together, and he could tell Roman missed his daughter more than most things out there. But Seth had nothing to lose. His girlfriend was pretty far away, and he had made a few friends on the main roster. And they, just like Dean, were all up for a party. It was Seth though, instead of Dean, that came onto him, breath reeking of vodka._

_"Hey, babe. How do you like the party?" Seth leaned on his shoulder. "You made it better than I planned it to be."_

_Dean chuckled, using his new pet name to his advantage. "Oh really, babe? Why is that?"_

_"Because, I love you, man." Seth grinned. "No, really, Jon. I love you a lot."_

_This could go two ways, Dean thought, since he's using my actual name. Either he thinks he doesn't appreciate our friendship, or he wants to fuck. Either way, Dean went with the only logical answer he could think of: "I love you too, man. Way too fucking much."_

_Seth nuzzled himself into Dean's shirt, placing his lips against it in a drunken kiss. "You wanna get out of here then?" he mumbled._

_Dean nodded when Seth looked up at him. "Yeah. Come on, man. I'll take you to my place."_

Dean's phone rang, but he ignored it. He couldn't really think straight while thinking of their adventures, even when Roman was calling to help settle their bad blood.

_**How could you tell me that I'm great**_  
_**When they chew me up, spit me out, pissed on me?**_  
_**Why would you tell me that it's fate**_  
_**When they laughed at me, every day, in my face?**_

_It was late in the morning, but Dean didn't want to get up. Sure, there was RAW that evening, but he didn't give a fuck. His head was pounding, and the sunlight in his window made it worse. Plus, he couldn't face what happened the night before. He felt too guilty about all the things, especially that he took advantage of his only close friend._

_Sitting up, he found himself naked, and his clothes strewn all over his room. He walked to each item and put them on in order, his head throbbing even more when he bent down to pick things up. But when the smell of bacon hit his nose, everything stopped. He had no idea Seth was still there... let alone that he had bacon. He had just finally gotten used to everyone leaving him._

_"Good morning, sunshine." Seth called as the door opened behind him. "How do you like your eggs?"_

_"Uh... I had eggs?" Dean asked, adjusting the shirt he put on seconds before._

_Seth turned around, facing him now. "Nah. I went to the store nearby... And in the meantime you put on my shirt?"_

_Dean looked down, noticing it was the Shield shirt Seth wore the night before. "Oh shit, man. I'm sorry."_

_"It's alright, you can keep it. It doesn't look half bad on you," Seth grinned before starting to turn again to make the rest of their breakfast. "So how did you want your eggs?"_

_"Uh, scrambled, I guess." Dean looked away as he said, "I thought you'd be gone by now, to be honest."_

_Seth turned to him with a short stack of pancakes in his hand. "Why would I do that?"_

_"Uh, I'm not your boyfriend. Or your girlfriend." Dean shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "And usually everyone else is gone by now."_

_Seth shook his head, putting the scrambled eggs onto the plates already half-filed with bacon. "You know I'm not like that, Jon. Last night was one of the best times I've had in my life - at least what I could remember. And that was because of you. And I wouldn't take that back even if I had a wife and kids."_

_Seth walked around the counter to put their plates in front of them before placing a kiss in Dean's hair. "I really do love you, man. You're the greatest friend I've had in a while, and maybe this was supposed to happen for a reason."_

_Dean smiled and internally sighed. "I love you too, man." Putting an other forkful of pancakes and bacon in his mouth he said, "And I hate to break the little moment we're having, but these pancakes are fuckin' good. Roman taught you well."_

_Seth grinned again. "He did say to cook with love for the ones you'll always have."_

Dean snapped out of his flashbacks when his phone rang for the fifth call. He didn't answer that one either, but he did get a text from Roman.

"You better call me back. We need to talk about Seth."

_**They say the end is coming sooner**_  
_**But the end's already here**_

Dean pressed the dial button reluctantly; he didn't want to talk about Seth. They were done, and had been done for a long time now. Why bring the dead back to life? he remembered his mother saying. They'll have to die again eventually. He sighed, wishing Roman would just leave it alone. He wasn't that type of person, though, and as expected, Roman answered the phone in an irritated tone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah. You called?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Roman growled. "What the fuck is up with you and Seth?"

"I don't know," Dean replied, Roman's irritation spreading to him. "Why don't you ask his new fuck buddy?"

"That was his mom, you dumbass." Roman nearly cracked and started laughing when he mentioned Seth's mom, but he remained composed. "He was telling her happy birthday. You think Seth would be that much of a dick to you?"

Dean shook his head, ashamed. "No. I... I'm-"

"Just used to everyone leaving you?"

Dean froze. That wasn't Roman's voice. It was the only one that could freeze him like that.

"Uh, yeah, Seth. I've been pretty used to it." Dean felt his stomach drop. "I'm really, really, really sorry."

Seth laughed a little, breaking their tension, but for what Dean had no clue. "You know what, man? It's alright. I thought that way when I asked your mom to make me a sandwich last night."

It was Dean's turn to laugh, acknowledging that his remark was coming. "Well hopefully she makes a better grilled cheese than you did last time we were all together."

Dean could hear Roman laughing his ass off in the background. "She did, trust me. But I think it's time we talked... alone."

"Yeah, sure." Dean caught his hint. "When do you want to do that?"

A knock on Dean's hotel door distracted him from the phone call ending, and moments later a wild Seth Rollins appeared in his doorway. His eyes were hungry and full of lust when he said, "How about now?"

_**I said today is but a rumor**_  
_**That we'll laugh at in a year**_  
_**Or two, or three, or four, or five, whatever.  
**_

* * *

_****_(A/N: Hey peeps! This is my first fanfic that I actually finished, so feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! And just to clarify, the song is "How" by The Neighbourhood. It's seriously one of my favorites. There's another version by goodgollymissmoxley on tumblr, who is a fabulous writer (link to the post is here: post/54558864651/i-didnt-really-understand-what-th is-song-was) as well. So yeah, follow her and stuffs! She's lovely! And hopefully you'll love it just as much as I did :3)


End file.
